Sin Style
by dragomeir
Summary: Naruto seeks shelter in the forest of Konaha after a tuff day. Little does he know that what he would find would not only change his life but the fate of the entire elemental nations. Does not deserve rating
1. Chapter 1

(A/N

I don't own anything but what's mine.

Fair warning I procrastinate heavily will _**NOT **_update often but will let you know if it is abandoned. Flames will be used to cook the idiots who wrote them! Critiques welcome J.)

(_Konaha Forest behind Hokage Monument)_

Naruto running through the forest after a particularly nasty day at the academy. His teachers had kicked him out of class the moment they began learning the new jutsu. He wasn't even doing anything! Then when he had gone to buy food the store owner had told him they were closed even as he rang (or is it rung?) up other customers.

So now we find the blond searching for somewhere to vent his rage. He figured that since he never saw anybody go in this direction their must not be anything important in this direction. If only he knew how wrong he was. If he knew what was about to happen he probably would have moved faster than the Fourth Hokage. For deep in this forest was something that would change his destiny forever.

"What the hell is this? I mean what the fuck?" that's right ladies and gentleman Naruto cusses and what he had found was definitely what the fuck worthy. For in this average forest he had found…a clearing. Yep a very normal clearing with a very normal shrine. If a normal shrine is one that could make the Shinigami grin like the Kyuubi. The shrine looked to be made of obsidian. It stood well over ten feet tall with spikes protruding off the top. At the center was green fire that seemed to magnify every shadow in the clearing. That wasn't the worst part however no. The whole shrine seemed to have crimson rivers of blood flowing along it. It seemed to radiate power unlike anything he had ever felt before.

That was when he saw it. A figure of unrivalled power standing behind the shrine. He stood at an easy 7 feet with black hair and glowing red eyes. The figure wore a white suit with red accents. Then he spoke with a voice to smooth to be human, " Why are you hear mortal?" Naruto's previous fear began to abate as the anger generated from today's earlier event took it's place. " I didn't come _here _on purpose_. _I just needed to get away from the village so I ran in this direction. Who are you anyway?!" That was when he heard a sound that would haunt him for years to come. He laughed, a deep rumbling sound that Naruto actually _FELT _as he took a bow. " I am the God of Sin and this is my shrine (Fun fact in Japanese Good of Sin translates to Tsumi no Kami)." Naruto just looked at him with a deadpan expression, " Suuuuure you are and I'm the old man. Seriously who the hell are you?" Sin looked at him and then smirked, " I don't care what you think especially considering how weak you are. Even the most novice practitioner of Sin Style could trash you shorty." That of course pissed our blond midget friend off , " I am not short! And what the fuck is Sin Style?" The great and powerful god looked at Naruto like he was stupid( not to far off at this point), " Ask the shrine boy."

With that sin disappeared and Naruto was left alone. So the dimwit sat down and began to think and think and think some more until smoke starts coming out of his head. He runs to get his friend Spongebob. He plugs in some amps cranks them up and starts singing (read screaming) **, " Twinkle! Twinkle! Patrick Star!…" (**My bad let's go back to Konaha.

No Naruto was no Idiot and he got the rather obvious hint from the so called god. He ran to the shrine a blur of orange and blue, sadly the grass was wet with dew so when he tried to stop he slid into the shrine. The resulting howl of pain caused many of the villagers who heard it and recognized it to cheer. " Son of a Shrine!" With that _Happy _phrase he began inspecting the shrine. As he looked he mumbled, " What would a shrine know about Sin Style anyway?" That seemed to be the 'magic' words because a panel fell off revealing … a book. I an afraid to type what Naruto said next so let's just say Tayuya just found a boy that could make her blush and go fan girl. After the colorful language he finally looked at the book. It was titled _Bible of Sin_.

(_ Academy 3 Weeks Later)_

Iruka was officially worried out of his mind. Even in the middle of one of his _INfamous_ lectures he couldn't escape his problems. It had been 2 weeks since he had seen Naruto. The last time he had seen him was when he went hunting for the blond and found him at his favorite Ramen Stand.

( _Flashback)_

Iruka was hopping from rooftop to rooftop hunting for the Prankster from Hell. He had been missing from the academy for over a week now. As he was hopping from roof to roof he spotted bright orange. " Naruto where have you been.? You have missed out on some major lessons!" Then Naruto looked at Iruka and that's when Iruka took in a number of facts. 1) Naruto seemed far calmer than normal 2) He seemed to have grown in the span of a week 3) Most startling Naruto wasn't smiling. When Naruto spoke it sounded…hollow, no reserved, " Sorry sensei but I have training to do so you probably won't see me for a while." That was when Naruto flashed his(soon to be trademark) smirk, " And when you do you won't even know its me." If only Iruka knew how true this statement was.

(_Flashback End)_

Iruka was brought out of his thoughts by the door being slammed open. That's when_ he_ walked in. The figure that walked in was probably 5'3 with blonde hair that had black streaks running through it. He wore black shoes that matched the color of his pants and blazer. Beneath the blazer was a long sleeved red button up shirt. That was however know where near the most distinguishing feature. No that honor belonged to his eyes. They were a stunning silver that seemed to be endless. " Hope I'm not late Iruka-sensei. You wouldn't believe the traffic on the way here- what do I have something on my face?" Over the three weeks it seemed his voice seemed to have changed also. Where once it was high pitched and painful it was now deeper and smooth His concern was valid he had eaten quickly and everybody was staring at him. that's when Kiba decided to ask the question on everybody's mid, " Naruto what the hell happened to you!?" Naruto smirked getting blushes from several girls, " Well I …"

A/N these notes will hopefully be eliminated as the story progresses. Enjoy and please give advice.


	2. Chapter 2

( I don't own anything but what's mine. If I did I wouldn't write the disclaimer.)

(_Previously on Sin Style)_

"_Hope I'm not late Iruka-sensei. You wouldn't believe the traffic on the way here- what do I have something on my face?" Over the three weeks it seemed his voice seemed to have changed also. Where once it was high pitched and painful it was now deeper and smooth His concern was valid he had eaten quickly and everybody was staring at him. that's when Kiba decided to ask the question on everybody's mid, " Naruto what the hell happened to you!?" Naruto smirked getting blushes from several girls, " Well I …"_

(Present Time)

"Well I," he paused watching as everybody leaned towards him, " am not going to tell you that Mutt. Maybe if one of the lovely ladies asked me I could be persuaded." Everybody faceplanted at his first sentence. Then Sakura asked , " What the hell happened to you Naruto-baka!?" Half the class including Naruto covered their ears from the volume. " I repeat if a _**Lady **_asked I could be persuaded." The whole class just stared with their jaws hanging. Naruto had just ignored Sakura, even went as far as to insult her. That's when Iruka decided that it was time to interrupt, " Let's get back on schedule class. Naruto take a seat." Naruto walked towards the back of the class next to Ino, " Mind if I sit here( Cue previously mentioned smirk.)" Ino who was still to shocked over the recent turn of events simply nodded. With that disturbance finished Iruka continued the lecture. Students went back to their conversations ( Anybody that knows Mr. Renwick gets how this is possible.). Ino, regaining some sense, decided to try her luck at the question, " What did happen to you." Normally she would have asked like Sakura but nobody was focused enough to notice her being nice.

Once more The Smile appeared on his face, " I would be happy to tell you what happened, over dinner perhaps." Ino was taken aback the request. Namely because the dobe was only ever interested in Forehead. The little fact that this is the first boy to actually ask her out had _nothing_ to do with it. " U-um okay. Pick me up at, six don't be late." She managed to gain her confidence back at the end of her sentence. " wouldn't dream of it. Wear something nice." With that the bell rung signaling class was out.

( Yamanaka Household)

Ino was by no means a shy girl. She knew that by many standards boys her age would consider her pretty. While she was not the smartest person in class she was by no means stupid either. Taking this all in to account she was a very confident girl. This further confused her as to why she was so nervous. She had just finished dressing for her date with Naruto and looked, at least in her opinion, rather nice. She was wearing a black skirt that went a bit past her knees and had a purple blouse. Her hair that was normally in a ponytail was left free around her shoulders. He was supposed to arrive any minute and she was still absolutely nervous.

She was interrupted from her worry by a knock at the door. Naruto was at the door in a grey yukata. When he saw Ino he chuckled, " You look great Ino but, it seems I'm over dressed. Give me a second to change." That he called out **Sin Style: 7 Sins: Envy.** With that his clothes seemed to change in a wave of black. When it was finished he was dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. " What the hell was that?" " In due time. Now shall we go." He said offering her his arm. " Fine"

He walked forward with her for a few steps and they began to fade into nothingness. When they reappeared it was in the most beautiful clearing she had ever seen. Off to one side was a small lake that glimmered under the full moon. Every tree around the clearing was giant even by Konaha's standards. Did I mention that the entire clearing was covered in a variety of flowers. From lilies to roses it was covered in so many colors. " Amazing" Ino let it out in barely a whisper. " I hoped you would like it. Do you want to eat now or later?" _Eat? _That's when she noticed the basket in the clearing. " Um now I guess." After they had sat down Ino decided to Strike up the conversation. " So are you going to explain what happened to you?" "Yeah I guess I could explain it to you."

_( Flashback)_

After the colorful language he finally looked at the book. It was titled _Bible of Sin_.

He opened it and began to read

_To the person wh_o _begun reading this know that you have begun down the path of Sin. This is not a way to fight nor is it a compilation of skills and history. This is a life style. If you wish to continue you must be prepared to give into your most inner desires. If you cannot do this put this book back and forget you ever saw it. If you are ready to submit to the dark side go grab a cookie and continue reading. This book is divided into three major sections. The history portion will teach you about our god and the other users of __**Sin Style. **__The ritual portion will teach you how to embrace Sin as well as perform the sacred ritual. Lastly the technique portion will tech you how to use our jutsu and fighting style. You WILL read it in this order or you WILL die._

Naruto stopped reading and thought about what this meant. He knew he should not give in but he also knew he would. His life was torture physical and mental so he knew what the sins were. He decided then and their that he would follow this path he would wield the power of Sin. He decided to skip ahead to the ritual.

_The ritual of sin is simple and has only three parts. First you hill spread your blood upon the shrine while channeling your chakra in tribute of devotion and sacrifice. You will then pledge yourself to sin and desire. Then place your hand on the shrine and accept your gift._

He did as told and placed his hand upon the shrine and waited. " What the hell thi-AHHHHHH!" His sentence was interrupted by the sudden influx of chakra. Their on the other side of the shrine stood Sin. " So you decided to follow the path of Sin. Good young one you are following an amazing path."

(End Flashback)

" After that I was enveloped in chakra in his chakra and the physical changes took place. After that I trained and embraced the new life style." " That is one hell of a story." " Yeah I suppose so." He stood up and offered her his hand. " C'mon there's something I want to show you something." They went deeper into the forest and they saw a large waterfall that seemed to cascade with unnaturally blue water. " This why I wanted to take you out. This place is beautiful and it deserved something just as beautiful." Naruto leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips," Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

(You know the drill disclaimer yadda, yadda . Btw feel free to ask questions.)

Naruto and Ino had arrived at the Yamanaka household the same way they had disappeared. He walked her up to the door and then prepared to leave. " Wait why did you kiss me?" Naruto simply smiled , " Why not? I felt like it so I did. By the way it would be a _HUUUUUUUUGGGGE _favor if you kept my little secret for a while longer. Thanks see you later." And with that he left a very confused and flustered Ino at her house.

( Naruto's Apartment)

As he entered his run down apartment he could not help but chuckle. _**Good job with the 'date' human.**_ A celestial voice said in Naruto's head startling him slightly._ What did you expect Sin? It is me, I do know how to be charming. _This response was met with a deadpan expression_** You are about as charming as Orochimaru on crack. **_( I do not do or support drugs) _**I mean if you could have heard yourself you would be laughing your ass off at the sheer stupidity of it all. **__Whatever your just mad that you can't do shit in my world. _With that he cut the link with mysterious voice. " I guess it could have gone better. Should have made my move sooner.

(Ino's Room)

She was currently thinking about ( can be read freaking out either or) Naruto's _move. 'What the hell was that? Naruto is loud, obnoxious, rude and, and orange. He is not romantic, kind, and a good kisser._ The last thought actually made Ino freak out at the mere idea. _**You know it is true. Just admit that you liked the way new Naruto acts. **__And why should I lie to myself. _Ino asked her other self ( More primal desires and Ninja side)_** You shouldn't, so why are you?**_

( Time Skip 3 months)

Ever since Naruto came back after those three weeks many things had changed in the academy. They all had something to do with Naruto himself. For example the class standings have changed drastically. Naruto used to be the dead-last but he now leads the class in everything but throwing weapons. He also got his very own ( Read this with shudders or cheers I can't decide) fan club. Yes with the new attitude, look, and grades he was almost as popular with the girls as Sasuke. He stilled played the occasional prank but was far calmer. " Naaaaaaarrrrrruuuuuuuttttttt tooooo!" Normally. See he decided to pull a prank today and it seemed to have pissed Iruka off. I know, what the hell could piss Iruka off. Well imagine his surprise when he entered his class and it was UPSIDEDOWN. Yes these were the kinds of days Iruka hated.

"What Iruka-sensei?" Iruka looked at Naruto an expression of the utmost calm, "My classroom is upside-down, why?" " To work on chakra control of course. If students can't maintain the control to stay in their seats they fall and hurt themselves" Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The day went on with the majority of students standing so they didn't hurt themselves. So like any _sane_ person he started talking to the voice in his head. _This is so fucking boring. How can he make ninjutsu so boring. __**I don't know. All I do know is that if he had used this technique in the third war it would have been over way faster. **__So true maybe I should get him to teach me that. __**Don't even think about it or I will make the day you met me feel like a scraped knee. **__Ouch that is scary. There is no way that is possible. _For the rest of the year students and teachers alike would wonder why Naruto started screaming in utter agony out of nowhere.

(Lunch Break)

Hinata was sitting alone at lunch… as usual. At the moment she was thinking very hard about someone. This person seemed so amazing to her, yet he didn't even seem to know she existed. Just once she wanted to talk to him to be his friend. " …Hinata!" The young Hyuga was startled out of her slightly depressing thoughts by ( Ok make your guess now. Is it A. Naruto B. Ino or C. Other) Ino trying to get her attention. " Hinata Naruto has been looking for YOU all lunch." ( If you guessed right send in review asking for story related reward.) "W…what do you m…mean Ino." Ino looked at her like you would if someone asked you what color was the sky. " He. Is. Looking. For. You. Now go." With that Ino began pushing a stuttering Hinata towards Naruto.

" There you are Hinata, where have you been?" Hinata automatically tried to subtly impress Naruto with her imitation of an overripe tomato. "I w…was over b…by the g…garden. Why d…did you want to s…see me?" Naruto smirked gaining a look that we usually see on Sasuke , " No particular reason, I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date this weekend." "Y…yes I w…would like t…that." " K see you then." Hinata then proceeded to promptly pass out.

( Time Skip Day of Graduation)

The whole class was buzzing with anticipation, today was the day that they would become ninja of Konaha. In the back of the class sat Naruto observing the class. He had been here early because of his still restless nature. Not much had changed over the past nine months. He had been training and gotten better in the ways of Sin Style and as a ninja overall. He had taken almost every girl in class on at least one date and pranked teacher, student, even the Hokage wasn't safe from a bored Naruto. " All right class settle down! We will start the graduation exam with taijutsu then the written and finally the ninjutsu. Now everybody outside!" The students filed out at Iruka's command.

Each student fought in a tournament style until only two were left. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. " Ready! Begin!" Sasuke charged and shot a jab at Naruto who leaned to the left to dodge. Naruto brought up a knee slamming it into the Uchiha's ribs. Sasuke recovered and went for a sweep kick which Naruto easily jumped over. (Freeze-frame) Sasuke is smirking leg extended hands planted firmly. Naruto is smiling in the air both legs bent. (Resume normal speed) Sasuke spun upwards bringing his foot into Naruto's side. " What now dobe? I just kicked your ass." " Its time I got serious Uchiha." Naruto got back up and charged Sasuke. With a sudden burst of speed he slammed his fist into the Uchiha's gut. " Winner! Uzumaki Naruto! Everybody back inside for the next portion of the test." When it came time for the written test Naruto just barely managed to pass. Whatcha gunna do it is Naruto. " Naruto it is time for the ninjutsu test please come down to the front. Ok now perform Substitution, Clone, and Transformation." Naruto first swapped places with Iruka then did the Transformation by turning into Anko. After Iruka recovered and a brief scolding told Naruto to perform the clone " Sensei can I do any clone?" "Yes of course." Naruto flew through a long series of handsigns and then called out **Sin Style: 7 Sins: Clone of Greed. **Out of the smoke came an exact replica of Naruto but his eyes held the very essence of greed. " Congrats Naruto you are now a ninja report here in a week for team assignments." Naruto left the academy and headed towards the Red Light District. It was time to get drunk.

(A.N. Should i do a Soul Eater Naruto Crossover or a Soul Eater in Stockton fic PM or review to tell me)


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. Using the generic old enough to kill rule and Sin Naruto. The usual disclaimer. Enjoy!)

(Random Bar in Konaha)

As he had planned Naruto did indeed get drunk. For several hours now he had been drinking, flirting, and all around partying. He was having a good time after all there were pretty women, beer, and bar fights. Then their was the lady in the trench coat and the one in bandages, they were absolutely crazy. We now find our _hero_ at his apartment in bed, passed out peacefully. However this would not last long for one does not simply drink a pool worth of beer, vodka, sake, wine and get up like nothing. He woke up and made it five steps before he was assaulted by the mother of all hangovers. " Son of a god-damned fucking bitch! I am never drinking again!" Each word was said with a fury matched by few and the last words held an air of certainty that would never be doubted… " I am never drinking again this week!" until that final statement.

He mindlessly drifted through his morning rituals a robot on autopilot. He went to his closet and pulled out a gray and blue version of his usual outfit( Gray replaces black and blue the red). Now some may wonder how Naruto could get such nice clothes. The answer is simple he used **Sin Style: 7 Sins: Envy **to transform into the owner of the store. He then walked in took what he wanted and left. _**Good times but you should have just tried to steal it. Would have been great stealth exercise. **__Y maybe but then I wouldn't have been able to see their faces when the boss fired them for missing inventory.__** Oh yeah didn't think about that.**__ Sensei : 0 Naruto : 534 _As Naruto thought this he reached up and made an invisible mark in the air. He decided that he would go and wander around the village. People were staring but they were not the hate filled stares that are so stereotypical. No these held curiosity and a select few held a mysterious glint.

As he walked he came across a shop With a sign that said _Herbs, Flowers, and Poisons. _Naruto walked in, the scent of herbs greeting him as he entered. " Welcome Higurashi's _Herbs, Flowers, and Poisons. _How may I help you?" Naruto looks towards the source of the melodious voice and sees something so beautiful that it momentarily stops his brain. Standing there was a girl with light brown skin and her dark brown hair dun up in buns. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and blue Anbu pants that ended just before the ankle. When he finally regained _most _of his composure he said, "Um….oh nothing I was just walking around and found this place. I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" She smiled a bit at seeing him a little stunned and then replied, " I am Tenten Higurashi. This is my families shop if you haven't guessed, want me to show you around?" " Sure why not." Naruto spent the next hour and a half browsing the shop and talking with Tenten. " Well Tenten hate to go but I have to train some time. See you later!" He ran out of the store not looking back at the content Tenten.

He continued running until he got to training ground 666 the toughest training ground in all of fire country. It has 5 sectors. The first sector is meant for high Genin low Chunin. The next level is for high Chunin low Jonin. After that is meant for high Jonin low Anbu. Next is level four meant high Anbu to Kage level. Finally there is level five which is said to be deadly to all who enter. This is training ground 666, this is the Devil's Playground.

Naruto was currently fighting his way through the first sector. As he ran he was constantly pushing killing intent to keep predators away. He was lucky none of the tougher ones were out. He reached the edge of the first sector and prepared to enter untilunearthly sound reached sound reached his ears. He turned to see a large … I don't know. It had 5 furred wings with sickly yellow skin. Its 1 eye one eye took up half its face and was a vibrant orange. The body an absurd mix of a bear and dragonfly. This place wasn't called the Devil's Playground for no reason. This was one of the unholy guardians of the training ground.

Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid the flying creature. He decided to try out a new technique **Sin Style: Emotion: Determination. **He made the handsigns some of them not completely normal. As he called out the jutsu his body was enveloped in a silver color. He pulled out several kunai and let them fly at the creature. The blades were coated in the aura and pierced the creature's tail. The then pissed off creature charged and knocked Naruto backwards through several trees putting rips in the once pristine clothing. " Shit! I am not going to die today! **Sin Style: Forbidden Arts: Touch of Decay" **His hand turned gray and shriveled surrounded in a pale essence. He touched the creature and it started to change like his hand. Soon it was dead and lifeless upon the ground. Naruto left praying his hand regenerated and cursing his lack of skill.

( Academy Team Selections)

" Today marks the beginning of your ninja careers. We have taught you what we can, but even that is pathetic." Iruka began surprising the majority of students, " Because of the lack of exposure to the truth of the world we live in many of you will die. This speech was supposed to be motivational but I can't sleep at night knowing that I might not have told you all this. If you want to quit than quit now!" Several civilians left but Sakura stayed determined to persevere. " To those of you that stayed you must train hard from this day on. Ninjas are cruel and life will not be easy for any of you. One lat thing before I tell you the teams. I am proud to say that this has been not only my favorite class but also the strongest class I have ever taught!" Cheers went up and Iruka wrote the teams on the board.

Team 7: Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru: Sensei Asuma

Team 8: Kiba, Shino, Choji: Sensei Kakashi

Team 10: Ino, Hinata, Naruto: Sensei ?

Several things happened at these announcements: Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto cheered, Sasuke added whoever made teams to his ambition, Kiba whined like kicked puppy. All of them wondering who was going to be team 10's Sensei.

( A.N. Sorry it took so long didn't feel like writing and had trouble picking teams.)


	5. Hiatus

I regret to inform any readers that this story will not be updated for an unknown amount of time. This story may end up being rewritten or just replaced.


End file.
